1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control system for transporting exchange parts or components for looms, such as warp beams or cloth rolls.
2. Prior Art
In a weaving plant equipped with a large number of looms, the deceleration and stop of an unmanned transport car employed for exchanging warp beams or cloth rolls are controlled by deceleration stop commands transmitted from a transport car control board to the deceleration stop command transmitter provided in each loom, and the command transmission lines interconnecting the respective deceleration stop command transmitters and the transport car control board are connected in parallel with one another.
Such parallel wiring is inconvenient in connection with the wiring space or costs in wiring construction works and represents an obstructive factor to the promotion of unmanned transport control for the warp beams or cloth rolls.